All I Want is You
by FunkyMunky7709
Summary: Three close friends are transfered to Hogwarts.None of them are known for anything special,but Hogwarts seems to bring out the amazingness in all their students.But what amazing stuff does a Geeky boy,a lonerish girl,and a dorky girl bring to the table.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, It's been a while since I wrote a story. Well besides like English class. And speaking of English class I want to give a shout out to my English teacher (who will probably never see this, but it's the thought that counts right? lol) Without her I would never be able to put this many words togethor and have it make sense. At least I hope this makes sense, cuz it took me freakin forever to write, even though its kinda short. Oh, and the title means nothing, I just happen to be listening to "All I want is You" By Barry Louis Polisar.(It's the first song from Juno, It's pretty Amazing. lol.) So yeah, I just randomly decided to name it after that song. I hope you guys like this, I'll try and update soon, and please avoid flames, I'm very sensitive. If I left out any major info that you're supposed to have in the first chapter just tell me in a review thingy and I'll include it in the next chappy.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Letty! Get your lazy ass out of bed, you're going to make us late!" Boomed my mom's voice from downstairs. I moaned and slowly rolled on to my side. The clock by my bed read 9:13, my body, like most teenagers, wasn't scheduled to wake up for another two hours.

"Freakin' A!" I angrily grumbled to no one in particular. Flinging my blankets off my body I slowly staggered to my Vanity. I swear a mini hurricane had attacked my head while I was sleeping. My long raven-black hair was matted into a massive mess. I sighed and grabbed my brush doing the usual morning routine; brush and straighten hair, foundation, mascara, eye liner, and chap-stick for the face. I then walked downstairs, I was still in my pajamas but I need some fuel before venturing for clean clothes. Walking into the kitchen I noticed my best friend, Lonny, was already here and seated at the Island, enjoying a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruity pebbles. Now if that isn't a balanced breakfast I don't know what is. I smirked at how at home she looked. We weren't sisters, but we sure could pose as them. Letty and Lonny, sounds perfect for twins right? Lonny's actual name was Lannette but she attacks people who call her that, and she's been known to bite. My name was Letitia, Its pronounced La tish ah, but no one seems to get that part, so I figure Letty just avoids the confusion.

"I see you've made yourself at home." I mused as I grabbed a bowl of cereal. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"My house was out of cereal." She defended.

"Don't lie Lonny, you know you just couldn't wait to see mwa." I playfully joked. I plopped down in the seat next to her and started shoveling fruity pebbles into my mouth.

"Oh definitely. You're just so sexy, with those big eyes and killer morning breathe, who could stay away from that?" We started laughing which led to me choking on cereal, and of course, only making Lonny laugh harder. What a loving friend I have. Mom walked into the kitchen looking rushed and worried.

"Letitia, why aren't you dressed?" She scolded. Today me and Lonns were supposed to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts for some kind of sorting thing. My mom was making a big deal about it, saying how _you need to make a good impression_ and of course _you can't be late for your first day!_ Now, how I see it is if you're on time the first day, they'll expect you to be on time every day. And let's be honest, that's never going to happen. So I figure if I'm late the first day I won't be giving them false hope. Mom doesn't see it like that though.

So you're probably wondering how a slacker like me got offered to go to the top magic school in the world. I'll admit, most of my grades don't exactly qualify for "genius", actually some of my grades don't even meet the "average" mark. But there's one class I excel at above my whole school. And that's Astronomy. Most people think it's boring, just looking at a bunch of stupid stars, but to me it's amazing. Those stars are like a map of life, they can be read to help predict the future, tell stories from history, plus they're pretty and sparkly, which is always a bonus. Last year, my school's astronomy club (which actually only consists of three people since most people have enough common sense to choose sleep over stars, but whatever) Got offered to go to Hogwarts for the rest of our schooling days. That means me, Lonny, and our friend Shane, are officially the new kids at Hogwarts. Scary, I know.

"Deep breaths mother, everything's going to be okay. We still have like a half hour." I cooed, trying to smooth talk my way out of the "you never listen to me" lecture I could feel coming on.

"A half hour? Try 5 minutes!" She yelled. My jaw dropped. Time hates me, I swear.

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran at full speed into the laundry room and grabbed anything that looked moderately my size. I then ran full speed grabbed my bag and threw in the last minute stuff ; I-pod, cell phone, wallet. I jumped into the back of the car and admired my impressive 4 minute time, new record.

"Told you I'd make it." I told my mom and then sighed, realizing how out of breathe I was. Lonny had the other window seat, my baby brother, Willy, was in his car-seat in between us, my sister Lily had shotgun, and of course my mom was driving. Willy was one and Lily was six.

"Nice outfit." Lonny smiled evilly. I looked down and realized exactly what I had put on. I was wearing baggy light jeans that had the knees missing and a couple of holes hear and there (no I did not buy them like that, these were my work pants) and an excessively tight red shirt that had Minnie Mouse on it (it was meant for my sister) and my favorite converse that had silver sequins all over them. I sighed, I knew all to well that this was not my day.

"Shut-up Lonny, you know its sexy." I mumbled.

"Yeah, we're going to have to beat the boys off you." She smiled. I just glared at her. I stared out the window and watched the many houses as they blurred past my window. We had to go to Shane's house to get to Hogwarts. We were going to use floo-powder and my house had a no magic rule. My mom thinks magic is just lazy. After about ten minutes we pulled up to Shane's powder blue, two-story house, complete with white picket fence. It reminded me of something out of a fairy tale. As we walked in Shane's mom jumped off the couch and quickly walked up to us. She shook my moms hand with the fakest smile in the history of fake. She hates us, thinks we're a bad influence.

"Hi girls, Are you excited?" She asked. This must be very hard for her, she clings to Shane like no other. She's what you'd call a helicopter mom.

"Oh, yes. Can't you just see the excitement reeking off me?" I asked sarcastically. She just smiled and walked back to living room. Mom smacked me.

"Be polite." She mumbled under her breath. I smiled innocently and followed her into the living room. As soon as we walked into the living room I saw the saddest thing I'd ever saw. Shane was sitting on the couch miserably dressed in full a full suit. I started cracking up.

"Like your outfits much better!" He shouted in defense.

"What, you don't like Minnie?" I asked sweetly and sat next to him.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" My mom asked. We all nodded. "Well then, Let's get a move on." She pointed to the fire place. I shuddered. I hated this traveling. Someone needs to find a way of travel where there's no chance of serious injury. Shane stood up and hugged his mom and then disappeared into the fireplace. Then Lonny hugged my mom and followed. Lonny wasn't close to her parents. They both worked full time and just left her to fend for herself, so my mom basically adopted her.

"Crap." I breathed. My heart was pounding fast. In my opinion the only one who should travel through a chimney is Santa. I got up and hugged my mom.

"Be good, please." She begged into my ear. I gave her a devilish smile and grabbed the powder, poof. I swirled and sped until finally coming out at my destination. It looked like a office, it was filled with the most random stuff, and there was a fiery, red bird perched on a chair. I walked over to my friends.

"So… what do we do?" I asked.

"I guess we just wait until someone shows up." Shane replied. And as if right on queue a tall, old man with a very long, white beard walked into the room. He was Holding an old plain looking hat.

"Ahh, you're here." He smiled and pointed for us to take a seat. "Has any one informed you on what will be expected from you here at Hogwarts?" We all shook our heads. "Well first you will be sorted into a House, either Slytherin, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Whatever house you are sorted in will be where you stay. Yes, let's start with that, Shall we? Shane would you mind putting this atop of your head?" Shane looked horrified.

"Shane, relax, its just a hat its not going to eat you." Lonny said. Shane put the hat on and flipped out. He actually ripped the hat off and threw it across the room. He stood up on his chair and pointed at the hat.

"What the hell is that thing!" He screeched. Me and Lonny didn't know if we should laugh or be concerned. Dumbledore just looked amused.

"It's the sorting hat. Yes, it talks, but like your friend said, it will not eat you. Now if you'd be so kind to try again, and let it finish it's decision." Shane got up and grabbed the hat. He sat down and put it on again. Every muscle in his body was clenched to the max, I've never seen him so tense. He had his hands clasped against the arms of the chair and his nails digging into the wood. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Hufflepuff." The hat yelled. I jumped probably four feet in the air, but that was nothing compared to Shane's snow white face. He'll never go near a hat again, I laughed to myself.

"Miss Natash, would you be so kind as to go next?" Shane threw the hat at me. I cautiously put the hat and waited.

"Hmmm… Let's see," I flinched as the hat spoke. I realized how lucky we were that we didn't have to do this in front of the whole school. "Well you've made some brave choices, but is that bravery or just lack of thought? You do have bravery, you'd make a strong Gryfindor. But you're very caring and loyal too, like a Hufflepuff. And you're quick to anger and good at plotting things, traits of a Slytherin. Well, I don't think you'd fit in with Ravenclaws. Hmmm, well, you seem a bit to violent for Hufflepuff, but yet you do have moderately sweet intentions. Let's go with… Gryfindor!" The hat yelled the last word.

I grabbed the hat off my head and handed it to Lonny. She looked nervous. I smiled evily and spoke, "Your turn." I used the most evil voice I could come up with. She put the hat on her head and after a somewhat long pause it yelled,

"Gryfindor!"

"Yes!" I jumped up and hugged Lonny. I would've died if she wasn't with me. I need my partner in crime. I then realized that Shaney Waney would be all alone. "Aww! Shane, what are we going to do without you?" I pouted and hugged him. He was still shaking from the hat. "You're going to have a hat phobia now, aren't you?" I laughed as he slowly shook his head.

"Well, you are all free to leave, here are the lists of school things you will need. I hope you enjoy your last few days of holiday." We all smiled and said goodbye. I realized what was coming. Crap. Chimney time. I shuddered as we walked to the chimney and traveled. We flew back into Shane's living room, crashing into his coffee table.

"How did it go?" My mom shrieked excitedly.

"It was… interesting." I answered slowly. Yes, interesting was definitely a good word to describe my first impression of Hogwarts. Interesting.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

So, yeah, thats all I got so far, but the rest is coming soon. Was it amazing, was it stupid, does it need work? Please tell me in a review, I aim to please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, Yay! Sorry it took so long, I got a job! YAY!! I hope you like it and please,please,please review! If i get reviews it'll inspire me to write more.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The last week of vacation went by way to fast, it was sad to think I wouldn't be able to see any of my little town until Christmas. I had woken up early this morning, around 6 A.M. If I went downstairs this early my mom would be concerned, so I just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I wasn't exactly excited to go to Hogwarts, I didn't want to leave my mom alone. My dad changed about two years ago. He started doing drugs, He'd become violent and did… bad things. He's in prison now, for a long time. I didn't really mind, He was an ass even before all of that. I just hoped my mom could keep her sanity taking care of Lily and Willy. They weren't exactly angels.

The smell of pancakes drifted into my bedroom and this was my queue to wake up. I rolled out of bed and tripped over my suitcase thing. I ran down the stairs and slid on my socks into the kitchen.

"You're up early." My mom said in a sing song voice. I'm pretty sure this is my first time hearing those words together in that sentence, I'm not really a morning person incase you haven't already guessed that one.

"Eh, I couldn't sleep. When's Lonny going to get here?" I asked as I grabbed a plate and the syrup.

"Around eight. You can call her and tell her to get here earlier if she wants pancakes." I already knew Lonny would get here in lightning speed when there's pancakes involved. I jumped down and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice mumbled.

"Lonns, get your booty over here if you want pancakes." I sang into the phone. I heard rustling on her side.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" She yelled and then hung up. I laughed as I hung the phone up and sat back down for breakfast. I watched my mom make faces and weird noises as she fed Willy.

"You seem abnormally happy for a mother about to ship her child off, can't wait to get rid of me, huh?" I asked my mom as I poured the syrup over the pancake.

"Best day ever!" She shouted happily.

"That better be sarcasm, or I will be seriously hurt." I put a hand to my heart for effect.

"You know I'll miss you. You and your randomness, It'll be boring around here." She smiled. Only a couple minutes later Lonny burst through the door. She was still in her pajamas, she had worn out, untied converse on, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she looked kind of sweaty.

"Did you run here?" I asked skeptically. She gasped for breath and grabbed a bottle of vitamin water from the fridge.

"I was… going to walk… but creepy hobo… got scared… ran instead… need sustenance." She gasped out between breathes. I laughed to myself and shook my head. Only Lonny would go so far for pancakes.

"And your just going to Hogwarts dressed like that?" I said, referring to the pajamas. She shook her head.

"No, I'll just get ready here and wear your stuff." Her words muffled together from her mouthful of pancakes. I just laughed.

"You're a freak, Lonny." I said while shaking my head. She flipped me off.

"Hey, not in front of the young one." My mom said as she covered Willy's eyes.

"He has to live with Letty, He's basically screwed anyway." Lonny mumbled. I stuck my tongue out at her and then shoveled more food in my mouth. After breakfast Me and Lonns slowly staggered up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"You need to get an escalator." Lonny said as she plopped down onto my bed.

"You're so lazy." I laughed as I threw a teddy bear at her. She screamed and failed at dodging the bear.

"I'm not lazy, my legs just can't handle stairs this early in the morning!" I shook my head as she attempted to throw the bear back at me. It missed by four feet. "Damn it." She mumbled. I love Lonns to death but…wow. I sat down at my vanity and started putting on my foundation.

"Hey, I need some of that." She slowly rolled off the bed and stumbled over to me.

"What would you do without me." I said.

"Go around looking like a hobo." She smiled. I laughed. After we had our appearance to our standards, I grabbed my last unpacked suit case and packed all the stuff on my vanity and then moved on to my closet.

"Pack it all, because I didn't bring nothing." I glared at Lonny who sheepishly smiled back. I piled it all in and somehow managed to zip it up.

"Let's role!" I dramatically pointed to the door and dragged my suitcases with me, Lonny right behind. We piled all our bags by the front door and slumped down next to them.

"You nervous?" Lonny asked. I thought about it. Let's see, we're moving thousands of miles away to a school we've haven't even really seen, we know no one but each other, and we have to wear uniforms.

"Mildly." I shrugged.

"You're scared shitless aren't you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I was just playing it cool." I laughed.

"I know you to well." She chanted with a semi-evil smile.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You kidding? The second we leave this house I'll be attached to your side. I am a clinger!" She said. The doorbell rang.

"It's open!" I yelled. I heard the doorknob jiggle a little.

"No it's not." Shane's voice replied. I sighed. I really didn't feel like getting up.

"You want to get it?" I asked Lonny, I basically already knew the answer but I might as well try.

"Nope." She answered almost instantly. I sighed again.

"Try the window!" I yelled again. Lonny and I instantly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Just get off your lazy ass and unlock the door." Shane moaned from outside.

"Fine." I dramatically cried and got up. I swung the door open and let Shane in. I went back to my spot and Shane followed.

"When are we getting picked up?" He asked. I glanced up at the clock.

"About three minutes ago." I answered.

"They're late?" Lonny asked with sarcastic shock. I nodded.

"This totally gives us permission to be late for our first class." Shane joked. Me and Lonn smiled.

"Shane, we were going to be late for our first class anyway." Lonny pointed out. We all nodded and laughed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it and almost fell backwards. Right in front of me was the biggest man I've ever seen. I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything but, damn.

"Hi." I said awkwardly as I stared up at him.

"Hello, I'm Hagrid. I'm supposed to take you three to your train to Hogwarts." I just nodded, still in shock. Lonny stood up, followed by Shane, and walked over.

" Hi, I'm Lonny, this is Letty, and this is Shane." She introduced us and offered her hand.

"Well, Let's get moving." He said and grabbed some of our bags. We grabbed the rest and followed him. We walked down the empty sidewalks for what felt like hours. Lonny leaned over and whispered in my ear…

"Are we going to walk all the way to the train station?" I looked at her and shrugged. All of a sudden we came to a stop. I looked up at the familiar sign.

"A bus stop? We're using a bus?" I asked, shocked again.

"You got a problem with busses?" Hagrid asked back. I shrugged.

"No, I guess I was just expected something a little more…magical." I said.

"Oh don't worry, this will be a magical trip." He laughed to himself. Me, Lonny, and Shane looked at each other with a somewhat concerned look on our faces. Inside jokes scare me sometimes. But his joke was soon explained when a speeding bus came to halt in front of us. It looked like any other bus when it was stopped, besides the beds in the back and the talking head hanging from the mirror. A skinny and scraggly man stepped off the bus, he waved at us and started packing our bags on. We stepped on and my face instantly lit up. The beds weren't nailed down. This was going to be like bus bumper cars. I ran and plopped down on one and Lonny caught on and plopped down next to me. Shane was more cautious and slowly sat down next to Lonny. Hagrid took a seat near the front. The bus started speeding through the streets, around cars. And just as planned with every move, the beds flew around the bus. We screamed and cheered, especially when the bus made a quick corner. Just about the time when our stomachs couldn't handle any more turns the bus came to a stop. I stumbled off the bus, dizzy and kind of nauseas. Lonny looked at me.

"That was Awesome!" She yelled and jumped. Shane shook his head and grabbed his stomach.

"We should take the bus more often!" I cheered.

"Well I told you it'd be magical." Hagrid said. "Here are you tickets, I'm sure you can take it from here. See ya at Hogwarts." He waved and then was gone. I gulped and turned around. It wasn't the biggest train station, but I've gotten lost in smaller.

"Well, let's do this." I tried to use as much excitement as I could but it sounded more like a death sentence then anything else.

"Ummm, guys, these tickets are for platforms nine and three quarters." Lonny said. Me and Shane just stared at her blankly.

"And?" Shane asked.

"What train station do you know of that uses quarters?" She sighed.

"Oh." Me and Shane said in unison.

"Well, lets start searching." Shane said. We grabbed our trolleys and headed off. I stared at all the people, walking by, keeping to themselves. Yeah, I'm a people watcher. We finally came to platform nine and ten, but no sign of three quarters. I sighed.

"So… what do we do now?" Shane asked with sarcastic enthusiasm. Lonny rolled her eyes and grabbed our wrists. She pulled us up to a man who worked there.

"Excuse me sir, but where are the quarter platforms?" She asked.

"What?" He asked with a dumb look.

"Platform nine and three quarters, where is it?" I asked this time.

"Oh, platform nine and three quarters. Right, sure. We keep the quarter platforms right next to the invisible platforms. Good luck on your trip." He answered sarcastically.

"That's a joke, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a joke." He nodded and walked away.

"What lovely employees they have." I sighed.

"Your looking for platform nine and three quarters, for Hogwarts?" I turned to see who said that and met a boy a bit taller than me with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yeah" I smiled hopefully.

" Well it's right through that wall." He pointed and I gave him a blank look and turned to Lonny. Lonny was obviously dazzled by our helpful stranger. This is very bad, me and Shane aren't exactly known for our common sense and need Lonny for these situations, but her brain just clicked to _omg, he's hot_ mode. We're as good as doomed.

"What do you mean right through that wall?" Lonny asked, she was still staring dreamily at him. Shane looked disgusted, but hey, at least she's asking good questions.

"Well, you just run through it, want me to show you and you can follow?" He asked. I nodded.

"Only if you promise I'll see you again." Lonny said as she smiled and put a hand on his arm. Me and Shane rolled our eyes at the cheesy flirting we had to endure.

"Yeah, I promise." His voice cracking mid sentence. This poor boy was Lonny's newest victim, It almost hurt to watch. He walked to the platform, and then darted through, completely disappearing.

"Great, that's not mildly creepy at all." Shane muttered.

"I'll go first!" Lonny eagerly suggested.

"Of course you will." I sighed and rolled my eyes. She darted into the wall and disappeared.

"Let's get this over with" I said and followed her onto the platform. I was amazed at all the students running around and parents crying and hugging their children. Someone ran into me and knocked me down.

"Ouch! Shane! You suck." I yelled as I realized who it was. I picked myself up and dusted off.

"Sorry, where's Lonny?" He asked while looking around.

"Probably with her new true love." I smiled. He nodded.

"Let's go get a seat before they're all taken" I said and headed towards the train. Our stuff got loaded on and we went to search for a booth thing. This proved to be harder than I thought. We walked down the many aisles of full booths. Finally we came to one that was empty. Thankfully. We plopped down and sighed. I leaned my head against the window and watched all the families waving goodbye to their kids. The train started moving and their faces turned into a blur. All of this seems unreal, just last year I'd be on a bus on my way to my crappy school awaiting the usual boring teachers that lack a sense of humor, a lunch room that lacks edible foods, and classes that lack excitement. But now I have no clue what's awaiting me. I could make friends, have happy, easy-going teachers, amazing living conditions, and super easy homework. Probably not going to happen, but hey, I'm an optimist. I smiled and imagined the dorm room of my dreams.

"What are you grinning about?" Shane asked. I looked over at him, my smile never fading.

"I don't know, I guess the excitement just kicked in." I answered. We went back to just doing our own thing. Shane had his I-pod and I just continued to space out. A few minutes later Lonny walked in.

"What happened to Romeo?" I smiled. She gave me a glare.

"Well, if you must know, Oliver is old news, now I like Cedric. And I know just how to get close to him." She smiled at Shane.

"What?" He asked.

"Cedric's in Hufflepuff. You are in Hufflepuff." She said every word as if she was telling us the most genius plot in the world.

"I have no clue who Cedric is." Shane retorted.

"Well, all you have to do is become friends with him and tell him how awesome I am, then introduce us. It's fool proof." She smiled proudly.

"Or I could become friends with him, warn him what a psycho lunatic you are and save everyone from the drama." He sweetly offered. I laughed but shut-up after receiving a death glare from Lonny.

"Please, Shane! He's so hot, and funny, and awesome! Please! I'll do anything." She pleaded.

"Shane, this is getting sad. Throw the girl a bone." I joked. He sighed.

"I'll try, but as you know, I'm not exactly the most social person." He said. Lonny's face lit up.

"I love you, Shane!" She screamed and threw herself at him. I laughed.

"Hey, Save it for Derek." Shane said as he shoved her off.

"Cedric. His name is Cedric." She corrected.

"Yeah, jeeze Shane. Get it right." I joked. The train came to a stop and all the other students started shuffling off the bus. We got our stuff together and smiled nervously at each other.

"Ready for this?" I nervously/ excitedly breathed out.

Shane slowly opened the door and slowly lifted his foot to take a step, "One small step for man, and one giant leap for-"

"Speed it up, you dork." I shoved him through the doorway. We caught up with the crowd and followed them to a bunch of carriages.

"Those are some seriously fucked up Horses." I said. Lonny nodded, her eyes were huge.

"Thestrals." Lonny said.

"What do they look like?" Shane asked. Shane was the only one who hasn't seen anyone die. Lonny was at the hospital when she was seven and that happened to be her aunts last day. And I've seen death when well, my dad's in prison for a reason, we'll just leave it at that.

"They look like the combination of a horse, a dragon, and a zombie." I tried to describe them.

"Sweet, I want one." Shane exclaimed. Lonny and I just shook our heads.

"Of course you do Shane. Of course you do" I patted his back and climbed on the carriage. I looked around and noticed that everyone else was looking at us. I kind of expected that, being the new transfers and everything. But there was something about the look that they all shared that told me we had done something wrong. And then it hit me. A red tint phased over my cheeks.

"Guys?" I weakly said.

"hmmm?" Lonny hummed.

"I think we were supposed to change on the train." As soon as I said that they both looked down at what we were wearing and then at the carriages around us.

"Shit!" They both yelled. The worst part was we weren't even dressed that nicely. Lonny and I had on dark skinny jeans, I had a fitted black No Doubt band tee on and she had on a blue and black tank top, We all had our converse on, mine were pink high tops and hers were black high tops. Shane had jeans on and a blue Aeropastle shirt on with black high tops on too.

"How do we change?" Lonny asked worriedly.

"Oliver!" I yelled. He was our only hope. "He helped us once and he'll help us again."

"Yeah, where do you think he is." Shane asked. I stood up and looked around, causing even more eyes to look towards us. I saw him.

"He's two carriages back." I said.

"No, lets not use him." Lonny pleaded.

"Why?" Both Shane and I said simultaneously.

"Because! He'll be with Cedric and this is embarrassing!" She whined. We smacked her.

"Would you rather walk into the Great Hall like this?" I asked.

"Fine." She pouted. As soon as the carriage stopped. We ran towards Oliver's at full speed. He and his friends looked at us weird.

"Oliver! We need your help again." I gasped as we stopped in front of him.

"Hey. Shouldn't you guys have changed already?" He asked.

"Exactly, our robes are in our luggage. Can you take us to it before we go to the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Hey, I have an extra Hufflepuff robe, are any of you in HufflePuff?" I didn't know who was asking that but judging by his good looks, I'm going to guess I just met Cedric.

"I am!" Shane grabbed the robe and threw it on. You could still tell he wasn't wearing his uniform but from far away the robe will probably cover it up.

"Thanks." Shane said. Cedric nodded and started talking to his other friends. I grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him towards the school.

"Wait, I don't want to be late." He complained and tried pulling back.

"To bad, your helping us." I said and dragged him with us as we shoved through the other students. Shane had stayed with Cedric. As we got in the school he led the way. It turned into a secret agent mission, looking past corners, running at full speed, trying to stay as quiet as possible. We went up stairs, stairs that move I might add, and through hallways until we finally got to where he called, the common room. To me it just looks like a painting of a fat chick.

"Password?" The painting asked.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Got to admit, I was not expecting that one. I smiled sheepishly as Oliver mumbled something that was apparently the password. We walked inside and he pointed to the room where our bags were. We ran and searched for our bags.

"I can't find ours!" Lonny squeaked.

"Just grab any one and we'll return it." I answered. Hopefully the owner will understand. We threw on the robes and ran back to Oliver.

"Okay, lets go! We are so late!" He said in a panicky voice. We darted through the halls and the stairs. Finally we could see the doors, all we had to do was sneak in quietly and we'd be good. I felt something grab my shoulder and pull me back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? Sneaking around, huh? How about we join your fellow students." A angry man chanted. My heart stopped, I was used to getting in trouble for being tardy, but this was not how I saw my first day going.

He pulled us into the Great Hall and Immediately all eyes went to us. I sighed and looked over at Lonny.

"How's this for first impressions?" I whispered.

"Definitely memorable." She whispered back.

"Mr. Filch, I see you've found our transfers." Dumbledore said from the front of the room.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I'm ending the chapter here because it's super late and I'm exhausted. Plus the chapters pretty long anyways. Next chapter I promise they'll start meating the main charachters. And I don't know if i already said this but this takes place during the Goblet of Fire. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I finaly updated. Sorry it's not the most intresting chapter and that it took forever. I've been super busy, trying to cram in as many fun stuff as I can before summer ends. And Yay, Warped Tours coming up! Maybe I'll see one of you their. I'm not gonna say where, cuz the whole stalker thing but Me and my friends will be the ones with the free hug shirts on. Bcuz we're just that cool. But no we're actually just that lame, but thats y we have so much fun, right? Right! **

**Anywayz- I did some research for this chapter, so some qoutes are from the book and some parts from the movie. But I'm also adding my own little twist to it. And I know Luna Lovegood is in Ravenclaw but now she's in Gryfindor.**

"Mr. Filch, I see you've found our transfers." Dumbledore said from the front of the room. "Since all eyes are on them now anyway, this seams like a good time for introductions. Will you three join me at the front, and Mr. Wood, you can take a seat." Honestly, the walk to the front of the room felt like a walk to death. I carefully took every step, making sure not to trip or stumble. The room was completely silent, all I could here was my heartbeat pounding a mile a minute. I slowly looked up to look at the faces and instantly regretted it, every single pair of eyes was on us. I could feel the heat rush to my face and knew I was bright red. We finally reached the front of the room and turned to face the crowd. Shane had caught on and met us up there.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome to you Lanette Rossel, Letitia Natash," I shyly waved when he said my name, my eyes never left the floor though. "and Shane Omen. They are our new students here and will be joining the fourth years. The two lovely ladies will be in Griffindor and Mr. Omen will be in Hufflepuff. And with that said, you three may take a seat." We gratefully ran to our tables and took a seat. We sat next to a black haired boy with a round face and shy look to him and a bleach blond girl with a very welcoming smile. I smiled and looked back to Dumbledore. " And now I have only two words for you, Tuck in!" And as soon as he said that all the dishes filled with foods and deserts.

"This is so much better than our last school, it isn't even funny." Lonny declared with her jaw hanging open from shock.

"I don't know, I'm going to miss taco day." I admitted and started piling food on my plate. I was starving. I didn't exactly trust the candy they served on the train. I don't really care for foods that move. Lonny rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. What were your names?" The blond girl, Luna apparently, asked us.

"I'm Letty, this is Lonny." I answered

"How do you guys like Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Well, we haven't really had time to take it in yet. But I mean, we got caught sneaking around and didn't get punished, so so far I'm liking the disciplinary system." I answered with a smile. At our old school we'd definitely be in detention right now.

"Cheers to that!" Lonny yelled and raised her glass. We clinked glasses and drank.

"I'm pretty sure that's because your new, but who knows. Maybe you guys are good luck. I need good luck, Nargles have been following me lately. Maybe you'll keep them away." We stared at her blankly for a couple seconds. I blinked it off.

"Nargles?" I asked

"Yes, Nargles. They're tricky creatures who like to steal things." She answered. At first I thought she was joking but her face showed no sign of jokes or lies so I went with it. She seems to know what she's talking about, who am I to question her.

"Those bastard creatures! That totally explains my sock problem. It all makes sense." I said and nodded. Her smile doubled, I'm getting the feeling that not so many people believe the Nargle theory.

"Your socks don't match because you're to lazy to get off your ass and find matching pairs." Lonny glared.

"You are such a pessimist. I'm going with the Nargle theory. So Luna, got anything to keep these buggers away?" I asked. Her smile never faded and she nodded.

"Yes, this necklace keeps them away." She showed us her strange necklace with butterbeer corks on it. "I have more!" She added happily and grabbed her bag. She dug around in it and pulled out two more. I ran my finger over the cork and smiled. It was weird, definitely unique, and in some strange way it was comforting. She puts complete faith in these necklaces, I have no clue if it really works but I'm not going to question the power of the cork. I slipped the necklace on.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem." She said. The rest of dinner conversations went by easily. We got to know Luna better and got introduced to…uh, I think his name was Neville. But he stayed pretty quiet. We even learned the famous Harry Potter goes here. I personally don't know much about him, but I'm pretty sure I've heard his name before. My mom doesn't really let me stay updated on the magic world stuff. After desert was finished Professor Dumbledore silenced the room.

"So! Now that we're all fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden objects has added four hundred and thirty-seven items to it. If you'd like to see the new list it can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

I flinched as the surrounding people all gasped and complained. "This is due to an event that we will be hosting. It is going to take up much of the teachers time and energy and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure announcing that this year Hogwarts will be---"

At that moment the Great Hall doors banged open and in walked, well in clunked a man supporting himself with a staff. The peaceful sky flashed with lightning. He had grizzled dark grey hair and his faced stayed hidden by the shadows of the room. As he reached the front of the room another flash of lightning revealed his face. My jaw dropped. He had more scars then the Frankenstein monster. His mouth looked more like a gash then lips and his nose was even missing part of it. But none of these features was anything compared to his eyes. One was small and beady, but the other was large, round, and bright electric blue. It seemed to never stop moving. It darted from one face to the next as if he was searching for someone. Then it moved completely back into his skull. It was gross, but for some reason I couldn't look away. Lonny could though. She turned to me with a pale face.

"Letty, I don't like the eye." She squeaked and buried her face into my shoulder. Lonny wasn't trying to be mean. She just really hates eyeballs. Just open your eyes to far and she flinches. I think it's something about the shape, I don't know. You know that horror movie The Eye? She'll never be the same, let's just leave it at that. I stayed quiet and waited for an explanation on this whole thing. The man sat down at the teacher's table.

"May I introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." I felt Lonny shudder. After a few minutes of silence and the occasional whisper here and there Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying." He smiled at the sea of students before him. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

"You're joking!" Yelled a red headed boy at our table. Everyone started laughing, even Lonny seemed to recover from the eyeball.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll. A hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

"He's got to be like the Awesomest head master ever!" I giggled to Lonny and Luna.

"Er--- but maybe this is not the time…no…" Said Dumbledore, "But, The Triwizard Tournament was a friendly competition between three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. But the death toll amounted so high the event was discontinued."

"Death toll?" I squeaked.

"Sweet!" Lonny whispered back.

"You have such a dark and twisted sense of humor. It's really starting to concern me." I whispered. She giggled and continued to put complete focus on Dumbledore.

"But now I'm glad to say that the Ministry of Magic has worked hard to ensure the safety of the competitors and allowed us to try this again. But before we discuss the rules, lets welcome our visitors. I'd like to welcome the lovely ladies of Bauexbatons Academy and their Headmistress Madam Maxime." As soon as he said that the doors burst open and in came a group of girls all dressed in blue. They were all model quality and seemed to glide more than walk. Sparkling, glowing-blue butterflies flew around the room and by our faces. I jumped and dove around in my seat trying to avoid them. This caused a few faces to turn towards me, but the sparking bugs had my full attention.

"Letty, cool it. They're butterflies, not missiles." I was offended she would say such things to me after I comforted her through the eyeball thing.

"It's an eye, not a nuclear bomb." I grumbled back. She just ignored me and clapped as the blue chicks took their seats.

"And now I'd like to welcome our friends from the north, the gentlemen of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." And in boomed the Durmstrang boys, dressed for the ice age and looked ready to kill. They banged sticks on the floor that sparked with every bang.

"What is it with these people and sparklers, ever heard of fire hazards?" Lonny whispered. They got to the front and blew fire in the shape of a snake.

"I don't think they're that worried about fire, Lonns." I whispered back. After the Durmstrang were seated Dumbledore started to speak again.

"Now that we're all seated let's discuss the rules. If you would like to be entered in the Triwizard Tournament, all you have to do is simply write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame by this time Thursday. But do not do so lightly, the Triwizard Tournament is a dangerous competition and let this be known. Barely anyone under the age of 17 has ever been chosen, and no one under the age of 17 has survived. So think carefully before entering. If you're chosen there's no going back. It seems right to end on that note. You are all dismissed." Dumbledore said and waved his hand to usher us out. My attention didn't leave the front of the room though. I took in what he just said and blinked it off. Everyone around was pushing and shuffling to get out so I just waited for the crowd to pass.

"Are you going to try?" Lonny questioned. I scoffed.

"I don't think so, I kind of like living."

"Come on, your fit and spicy. You could do this." She urged.

"Spicy? What the hell, Lonny. Get your mind off the Mexican food."

"I'll enter if you enter." She pleaded.

"Is that why you're so pushy, you want to enter but your to nervous to do it alone?" She nodded and I rolled my eyes. "We won't get picked." I tried talking her out of it. Something in my gut new this was a bad idea.

"I know. But it's still fun to imagine." She smiled. "Just think, the school depending on one of us to win." She nudged me.

"Just think, being rushed to the emergency room, seconds from death." I trailed off mocking her dreamy voice she'd used. She pushed me into the wall and glared at me.

"Who's the pessimist now!" She grumbled. I sighed. I knew I'd already lost this battle and she wasn't going to shut up until my name was in that flame.

"Fine. I'll do it." I sighed, defeated. She smiled proudly and skipped off to the rest of the Gryffindors. I jogged to keep up.

"And since when are you the optimist?" She stuck her tongue out at me. We shuffled into the common room. I looked around this time getting to actually look. It was covered completely in red and gold. All the people inside had grouped up to catch up on what happened over the summer. It was kind of intimidating, just me and Lonny. I looked around and saw a somewhat small group. It was a curly haired girl with two boys, one with black hair and one with red.

"Let's go talk to them." I pointed. Lonny looked over at the group and then back at me.

"Let's not." She said in a completely uninterested voice.

"C'mon, there's two moderately hot guys and we've been here a good three minutes. You should at least be on one of their laps by now." I complained.

"I only have eyes for Cedric." She smiled proudly. I fought back the laughter.

"That is so bull-shit, you and Cedric could be happily married and you'd still flirt your ass off." I retorted.

"Fuck you, Letty." She shouted. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the group.

"C'mon, let's go make friends." I smiled as I dragged her towards them. As we got closure I could here them talking about the upcoming tournament. I sat right down next to them and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Letty, this is Lonny." I introduced. They all looked surprised.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and this is Ron." The girl introduced.

"Oh, so you must be the Harry Planter-"

"Potter, dumb ass." Lonny cut me off.

"Same thing!" I shot back. She glared at me blankly. The rest of them looked confused.

"Oh, well hi. Are you guys entering in the tournament?" Ron said awkwardly.

"Sadly." I shuddered.

"You think it's a bad idea too?" Asked Hermione. I nodded heavily. The others just rolled their eyes.

"You guys are just being wimps." Ron said.

"I call it cautious. Call me a dreamer but I actually want to live to see the age of at least twenty." I sarcastically joked."

"It's not like we're actually going to get picked. A bloke can dream though." Ron replied.

"Exactly!" Lonny shouted. "See, I'm not the only one." She hit my arm.

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed. It's late. Want me to show you where the room is?" Hermione offered.

"Sure." We answered. We smiled and waved at the boys before following Hermione up a staircase into a huge room full of beds. My jaw dropped. This beat my crappy 3 bedroom house by so much it wasn't even funny.

"Are those beds as comfy as they look?" Lonny dreamily asked. Hermione just laughed and nodded as she got settled. I smiled and collapsed into one of the beds. It was like a cloud. And the best part was there was no annoying sister to wake me up in the wee hours of the morning. It was my chunk of heaven.

"Night, Letters." Lonny yelled to my bed.

"Night, Loners." I replied.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I'm stopping the story here yet again becuz its really late. Plz read and review! Oh, and thanks to all the people who reviewed last time**

**The Little Lost Lamb**

**Trinia**

**Bakagirl101**

**Bellacullen2312**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
